


Ghost Story

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Comment Fic, Community: shkinkmeme, Gen, Ghosts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the ghost of Sherlock's skull (The AU that could be epic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> chew_the_rag has translated this [into Russian](http://www.diary.ru/~sherlockbbc/p125983952.htm)

Sherlock allowed less than thirty seconds for pleasantries before he closed his laptop and lied down on the floor in front of the couch. Mycroft shifted in the armchair, eyes traveling unwillingly to the foggy figure leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. It crossed its arms and glared at him, reminiscent of nothing so much as a suspicious guard dog. A vaguely opaque guard dog.

"Did you bring tea? He's out," it said. Mycroft turned his head slowly to look at his brother sprawled bonelessly on the floor.

"Don't look at me," Sherlock said before he could speak, just as the ghost interrupted them "I can talk, you know."

"Obviously," Sherlock added.

"A former resident?" Mycroft asked delicately. Sherlock continued to gaze into the ceiling.

The figure sighed and nodded toward a skull perched on the mantelpiece, folding its arms uncomfortably into a spectral knit jumper. "John Watson," it said. The room lost some of it's threatening chill.

" _Sherlock_."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It helps me to think. John's just... an added bonus." He waved a hand in the air and started to grin. "Besides, he threw such a fit when Mrs. Hudson tried to throw him out."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Leaving this here until the story this AU prompt deserves gets written.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Almost Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542566) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled)




End file.
